With the development of information and network, electronic display techniques have been widely used. Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) display devices and active matrix/organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display devices are popular. LCD and AMOLED display devices are generally driven using active matrix driving techniques, such as techniques for driving thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate.
Existing array substrates usually employ one-sided gate structure, an array substrate with one-sided gate structure has only a conductive channel existing at a side close to the gate when being turned on, and electrons are very likely to be scattered during their moving, which results in low mobility and limits performance of the array substrate.